User blog:Ginnyharry4ever/Royal Family of the Pridelands
The Royal Family of the Pridelands is comprised of the reigning monarch, and his or her close relations. * A list of the current royal family will usually include the monarch, the consort of the monarch, the widows of previous monarchs, the children and grandchildren of the monarch and previous monarchs. * Being an absolute monarch, the king or queen is vested with full executive and judicial control. Official Residence The official residence of the monarch is Pride Rock, where the king or queen lives with his or her faithful subjects, the lionesses, as well as his or her family. It is also where official business is conducted. Members * HM The King '''and '''HM The Queen (The monarch and his mate) * THR Princess Kiara and Prince Kovu (The King's daughter and son-in-law) * HRH The Prince Denahi (The King's grandson) * HRH The Princess Belee (The King's granddaughter) * HRH The Prince Kion (The King's son) * THR Prince Kopa and Princess Clea (The King's son and daughter-in-law) * HRH The Prince Kenai (The King's grandson). * HRH The Princess Kiara (The King's granddaughter). Primarily known as Princess Kia. * HM The Queen Dowager (Mother of the King) Family members without Royal titles or styles * Kora and Vitani (Prince Kovu's sister and her mate) * Nita and Marigold (Prince Kovu's nieces, the King's grandnieces) * Bemba (Princess Clea's mother, Prince Keanai and Princess Kia's maternal grandmother) * Sarafina (The Queen's mother) * Timon and Pumbaa (The Kings's childhood guardians) * Bunga (Adoptive nephew of Timon and Pumbaa, Member of the Lion Guard) * Ma (Timon's mother) * Naanda, Dwala, and Diku (The Queen Dowager's sisters, the King's aunts) * Ayla (Sarafina's sister, The Queen's aunt) Deceased Members * HM King Mufasa (The current King's father, The Queen Dowager's mate) * HM King Ahadi and HM Queen Uru (The King's paternal grandparents) * HM King Mohatu (The King's paternal great-grandfather) * King Scar (Mufasa's brother) Former Members * HM Queen Shari (The King's paternal great-grandmother) * Zira, Mate of Scar (Kovu and Vitani's mother, Scar's mate) Accession to the throne The order of succession is based on equal primogeniture, meaning inheritance by the oldest surviving child without regard to gender. Despite Prince Kopa's return, his younger sister, Princess Kiara remains above him in the line of succession. In order to ascend to the throne, the heir apparent must walk to the top of Pride Rock and roar over his or her kingdom. The lionesses in turn will roar back to signify their acceptance of the new monarch. Current line of succession 1. Princsss Kiara 2. Prince Kion 3. Prince Kopa 4. Prince Denahi 5. Princess Belee 6. Prince Kenai 7. Princess Kia Advisors of the Royal Family * Rafiki, Shaman of the Pridelands * Zazu, Majordomo of Pride Rock * Midnight, Associate of Rafiki Trivia * The Pridelanders don't use titles when referring to Simba and his family. * Ono is the only member of the Guard that refers to Kion's family by their titles. * Because Princess Kiara is the heir to the throne of the Pridelands, her younger brother, and Simba's third cub, Kion is the leader of the Lion Guard. * Simba's offer of courtesy titles for Kora and Vitani was declined. * Simba's offer for his grandnieces to be styled as as Princesses was also declined. Regency Act * In the event of the deaths of Simba and his kin, the Pridelands throne would pass to Simba's eldest grandniece, Nita. However, if Nita was unable to claim the title, her mother, Vitani would act as regent, with her mate as consort. Category:Blog posts